Midnight Shadows
by Inuyasha Lover 49
Summary: Inuyasha is attacked while in human form and is overpowered. Kagome comes back just in time to witness his defeat.The demon that did it says that his mission is to make Kagome and Inuyasha's fears reality.Can they escape or have they met their match?
1. Chapter 1

**_ Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this and giving it a try...It is my first Inuyasha fan fiction, and I am 14 years old...so with those two combined it shows my major lack of experience with this kind of thing (I may be wrong, it just seems like a lot of people on here are older, and have written a LOT more). I really would like to get reveiws and constructive critism but no flames please! Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes, and the characters may seem wrong because I am finding it very difficult to get them into character =]! _**

**_ I do not own these characters in any way...the only things here that I own are the plot and Chenglei.... _**

**_ Read and enjoy!_**

Moonlight Shadows **Chapter 1: Bonds, Unwelcome Guests, and Time Managing**

Kagome laid back in bed with a sigh, "Its nice to sleep in a real bed for once" she softly said to her purring cat, Buyo. She thought of how her life had changed so much, and so fast. She thought of her friends, and of her family, and of how important each one truly was to her. It was hard, and getting harder traveling back and forth between the two eras. At times it felt as if she didn't know her family anymore, she was beginning to feel like a stranger in her own home.

It wasn't only her family life that was being torn apart though, Kagome was drifting away from her friends also.

"I can't just choose one side though can I Buyo?", she paused stroking the cat, "No. What kind of question is that, Inuyasha and everybody else in the feudal era needs me, but I can't possibly leave my family here, so that ends that discussion. I will just have to manage my time better. Either way I'm going back tomorrow", she mumbled, halfway asleep, "I wish there were two of me." she mumbled into her pillow, Buyo just meowed and slinked away.

"When will Kagome be back?", demanded the little fox demon, Shippou , "I'm tired of being stuck here with you, when Kagome isn't here all you do is mope around!" He pointed his finger accusingly at Inuyasha. "It's your fault that she left anyway! If you would be more mature she wouldn't have to leave to get away from you so much!"

Inuyasha reached over and gave Shippo the usual beating to the head.

" Inuyasha your so mean, I am going to tell Kago--" Shippou's yelling was cut off when Inuyasha's hand was held across his mouth.

" Would you be quiet" Inuyasha curtly whispered in the young demon's ear and pulled them deeper into the surrounding forest hoping to hide, just as a large demon stalked by. They were not in a good position. It was a new moon, Inuyasha was in his human form and this demon was radiating a very vast and powerful aura. Shippou moved closer to cower behind Inuyasha.

The demon was in his human form. He was about the same size and build as Inuyasha's brother Shesshomaru, but demon kept his waste length ebony hair up in a style much like Koga's. He outshone both brother and wolf-demon in one thing though and that was his aura, it radiated evil and fear. There was not a bit of mercy or kindness in this demon. And he was so near Kagome's well… when she would be coming out at any moment, Inuyasha had to lure him away.

" Shippou run to Kaede's village, let the old hag know about this guy. I don't know what he is or what he wants…but it's nothing good. So tell her to have the villagers ready for attack, just in case. Stay with her until I get back, I am going to take care of this guy and get Kagome. Now hurry up and go."

"B-but Inuyasha you're a human. He will beat you for sure…and he'll…he'll…" the young demon's lip and began to quiver, despite the fact he and Inuyasha argued and fought Shippou depended on Inuyasha. To him Inuyasha was like a brother or the father he had lost…he needed Inuyasha.

"Keh, do you really think after all we have been through someone like him would get me?! I am not that easy to kill…now go!"

With that Inuyasha pushed Shippou in the direction of the village and sent him away. He was going to have enough trouble getting himself and Kagome out of this the last thing he needed was having Shippou to look after too. For once he found himself wishing Kagome would come late.

" Inuyasha," a deep, commanding voice called once Shippou had left, "I know your there, smart move with the fox-kit. We wouldn't want him getting involved too now would we." The demon paused and casually leaned against a tree this simple act infuriated Inuyasha. This demon knew how vulnerable Inuyasha was and was using it to take advantage of him, this demon was just toying around, "Now we just have to wait for Kagome, and then our little party will be complete and the game can begin."

"Keep your filthy hands off her" Inuyasha snarled.

"But while we are waiting", he continued un-phased by Inuyasha, " What is keeping me from having some fun with you?" and with the last remark the demon began to transform.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok so here is the second chapter...the last chapter I liked but this one I am not that big on. Most likely I am going to post this but change it later._**

**_ Enjoy =] !_**

"Don't forget to grab the lunches", Kagome's mother yelled from somewhere in the house.

" Tell ….Inuyasha…. I said… hey", Sota called out between mouthfuls of a Pop-Tart. Kagome smiled to her self ever since Inuyasha came to the rescue after that one demon came, she had lost count as to which one it was, Sota had claimed Inuyasha as his hero.

'' Yeah I will" she called as she snatched up the lunches and dashed out to the well.

Kagome came out of the well to nothing expected or welcoming, neither Shippou or Inuyasha were there. So of course when she sensed the jewel shards she thought that was where they were. Why would she worry about going into a dark forest if Inuyasha was in it? He would protect her.

After a while Kagome did start to worry though. She was in a dark forest, lost, in a place like this, a place where demons prowled around that was not the best situation to be in. Where were Inuyasha, and Shippou? If she were with them or at least with Inuyasha she wouldn't be so frightened. Whenever Kagome was with Inuyasha she felt as if everything would be alright, that she was safe and protected. But right now she wasn't with him. And she was terrified, she just wanted to know where her friends were. As she started to panic she didn't see the tree root, and tripped. As she lay on the ground dazed she saw some movement. Maybe it was him, Inuyasha! Kagome picked herself up and walked closer.

What she saw was, unexpected, terrifying, and it made her heart skip a beat all at once. Some distorted creature had Inuyasha in it's grasp, and it wasn't looking good for Inuyasha. Kagome ducked behind a bush for some cover. She peeked out from her cover to fully take in the scene, she had to know what she was up against. The creature was huge, as tall as five men and apparently just as strong. It looked as if it had been pieced together out of many other demons. It had large, bulging, deep red eyes; the fangs of a snake, and large curling horns. All together, not a pretty picture.

He was human how could she have forgotten about the new moon, it was when Inuyasha was the most vulnerable. His eyes were shut, why wouldn't he open them! She needed to see his eyes flash with that familiar anger, Kagome needed to sense his loathing over being human...she need to know he was ok. She should have been there to talk sense into him, to tell him he shouldn't be taking such risks, but she hadn't been there, she failed him when he needed her the most. Kagome bowed her head in shame.

When she lifted her head up there was a new look in her eye. One of determination. Kagome pulled out her bow and arrow, and jumped out of the bushes, as she did she called out Inuyasha's name hoping to see his eyes open. To her relief his eyes fluttered open, at first he looked confused but then his eyes filled with fear, and hatred.

The fear was not for himself but for Kagome he was in no position to save her if she got into harms way this time. And the hatred was directed at the demon, and himself, he was so weak why did he have to be a half demon ? Why him? Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to run away to save herself, but she completely ignored him.

"K-kagome...get out of here stupid" he finally managed to choke out.

"Not without you," Kagome yelled in a firm yet desperate tone, would she really be able to save him, "you have saved me plenty of times now it is my turn".

As she said this she raised her bow and arrow and aimed it at the demon, but as she did so it held Inuyasha up as a shield. The demon knew her weakness, she couldn't fire her arrow, not if it meant hitting Inuyasha. She watched helplessly as the demon grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and squeezed, causing Inuyasha to black out again.

The demon then threw Inuyasha aside and transformed into a human.

"I am Chenglei," he said smoothly sauntering over to Kagome," and I am here to bring to life your very fears," he added flourishing his hand around ,"I will make copies of you and that…that half breed," the man said this with such distaste that it made Kagome's blood boil, "they will take your places so as not to alert your friends. Meanwhile you two will be living your worst nightmares," at this he leaned into Kagome's face, " you will live your nightmares over and over again".

At the end of his speech Chenglei struck Kagome forcefully in her face and she, like Inuyasha, blacked out.


End file.
